dbarenafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opis gry
Poniżej znajduje się opis gry aktualny na dzień 24 stycznia. Podstawowe rzeczy: Gracz zarządza drużyną wojowników ze świata Dragon Ball. Akcji rozgrywa się równolegle z dziejami bohaterów. W momencie rejestracji gracz wybiera jednego wojownika na 1 poziomie. Wyprawy, planety, rasy: Jedną z podstawowych rzeczy w grze są wyprawy. Rejestrując się trafiamy na planetę Ziemia. Docelowo planet będzie 10 (podobnie jak ras). na danej planecie występują lokacje do których można uczęszczać bez ograniczeń, oraz lokacje związane z Questami możliwe do odwiedzenia raz (lub kilka) i związane z wykonaniem danych misji (o Questach i misjach będzie potem teraz zajmiemy się wyprawami do dziczy dostępnych cały czas). Lokacje: Na danej planecie w lokacjach przeważają wojownicy z rasy na niej występującej (np na Ziemi większość spotykanych wojowników to Ziemianie) ale nie zawsze, około 10% wojowników to wojownicy z innych ras, którzy przybyli na planetę w sobie tylko znanych celach. W każdej lokacji występują określone wydarzenia, oraz można spotkać określaną grupę wojowników, z tym że większość wojowników pojawia się więcej niż tylko w jednej lokacji a nawet na różnych planetach. Wydarzenia, Aury: Każda z dziczy może nam zaoferować różne wydarzenia, pozytywne i negatywne. Najczęściej spotykamy w nich innych wojowników, którzy chcą z nami walczyć. Po wygranej walce możemy pojmać wojownika do swojej drużyny jeśli posiadamy jakieś Aury. Aury to energia okiełznana przez Majinów, dzięki którym możemy przejąć kontrolę nad umysłem wojownika dzięki czemu chce nam służyć. Aury wpływają również na zdolności wojowników (np może modyfikować odporności) i raz złapany wojownik wiąże się z Aurą, którym został opętany już na zawsze. Walka daje również doświadczenie wojownikom, dzięki czemu mogą awansować na wyższe poziomy. Każdy ród wojowników ma określone przyrosty do statystyk co dany poziom. Wojownicy, specyfikacja: W grze istnieje kilkaset rodów wojowników z różnych (10) ras. Wojownicy z danej rasy pochodzą z danej planety, np Ziemianie pochodzą z planety Ziemia (na tej planecie początkowo pojawiamy się rejestrując konto). w zależności od rasy wojownika kształtują się jego odporności na ataki pochodzące z innych ras. Każdy wojownik ma następujące atrybuty, które można trenować: - Sztuki walki (odpowiadają za moc ataków fizycznych) - Sztuki Obrony (odpowiadają za obronę przed atakami fizycznymi) - Specjalny atak (odpowiada za moc ataków energią KI) - Specjalna obrona (odpowiada za obronę przed atakami KI) - Koncentracja (odpowiada za celność i uniki) - Szybkość (odpowiada za kolejność wykonywania ruchów i ilość wykonanych ruchów) - Kondycja (odpowiada za zdrowie witalne, jak kto woli HP) Wojownik może mieć max dwie rasy jednocześnie np. Gohan jest pół Ziemianinem, pół Sayianinem. Każdy wojownik ma swoją wartość, która wzrasta wraz z ilością treningów i innych specjalnych akcji wykonywanych na nim. Każdy wojownik z czasem staję się bardziej wierny względem swoich kompanów, przez co w walkach drużynowych jego siła wzrasta. Każdy wojownik ma powiązany ze swoim schwytaniem kamień duszy. Kamienie duszy są różnych rodzajów i mają różne szansy pojmania, te dające najwięcej bonusów wojownikom mają najmniejszą szansę zawładnięcia nad wojownikiem. Każdy wojownik ma określoną możliwą pulę ataków do nauczenia związanych bezpośrednio ze swoim rodem. nie może się nauczyć żadnych innych ataków, chyba że pobierze lekcje u innych mistrzów, którzy są z nim powiązani (o tym później). Mistrzowie: Na 50 poziomie Każdemu wojownikowi przydzielany jest Mistrz. Mistrzowie do wojownicy ze świata Dragon Ball (Goku, Vegeta itd. nie można ich spotkać w żadnej dziczy, w dziczach są inny wojownicy), którzy mają swoją specjalizację (np. ataki pod zadawanie obrażeń, wygrywanie walk przez zaawansowane techniki leczeń, itp itd), rasę (każdy pochodzi z jakiejś rasy), pulę ataków których mogą nauczyć przydzielonego im wojownika. Bardziej wymagający mistrzowie mogą zwiększać ilość potrzebnego doświadczenia do awansu, inni mogą ją zmniejszać, jeszcze inni mogą powodować większy przyrost do którejś ze statystyk kosztem mniejszego w innej. Ponadto ataki z rasy mistrza otrzymują bonus 10% do obrażeń w walce. jeśli mistrz jest tej samej rasy co wojownik to bonus ten wynosi 25%. Każdy gracz na start nie może skierować swoich wojowników do żadnego mistrza. Wykonując misje, questy, zadania i inne rzeczy czasem ukryte a czasem jawne w grze będzie odblokowywał kolejnych mistrzów aby móc posyłać do nich swoich wojowników na nauki. Mistrza można przydzielić tylko raz, zostaje on przy wojowniku aż do 80 poziomu, potem wojownik jest zbyt doświadczony i samodzielny. Typy wymagań u mistrzow aby ich odblokowac: -pokonanie wojownika -praca u mistrza przez iles godzin -trening u mistrza przez iles godzin -uiszczenie oplaty u mistrza -wykonanie czegos podczas danych warunków -przyniesienie mistrzowi danego przedmiotu -znalezienie w specjalnej lokacji czegos (w limicie czasowym, tzn podczas jednego zalogowania) -wykonywanie danego ataku iles razy (w specjalnej lokacji) -zadanie decydującego ciosu danym atakiem -wykonanie jakiejs misji z kampanii -wykonanie danych questów -znajomosc wojowników z danej rasy (np. conajmniej 50 pojmanych roznych wojownikow rasy ziemian itp) Ataki: Wojownik przez całą swoją drogę może się nauczyć ataków przydzielonych na początku związanych z jego rodem, ataków od mistrza który został mu przydzielony, oraz ataków pobranych na lekcjach u innych mistrzów jeśli spełnia wymagania (lekcje te są towarem, ci którzy posiadają wejściówki mogą je sprzedawać na targu itp, jednak tylko wojownicy spełniający wymagania mogą z nich skorzystać). Ataki dzielimy na 3 podstawowe typy: atak fizyczny, atak energią KI (np. kamehameha) oraz ataki powodujące jakiś efekt w otoczeniu lub na wojowniku (np. Kaioken zwiększa czasowo siłę wojownika, jednak powoduje spadek kondycji). Każdy atak opracowany został na przez jedną z ras. Każda rasa ma również różne odporności na ataki z innych. Np Ziemianie są słabo odporni na ataki wymyślone przez changelingów, toteż jeśli wojownik rasy ziemian oberwie atakiem rasy changeling to odniesie większe obrażenia niż inni wojownicy odporni na tą rasę. Przechowywanie wojowników: Pojmanych wojowników można oddawać do armii na danych planetach za opłatą równą ich wartości. Jest to również jeden ze sposobów na zarabianie (chwytanie wojowników na planecie i oddawanie ich za opłatą do armii). W drużynie można posiadać jedynie wojowników z różnych rodów, nie można mieć dwóch wojowników tego samego rodu. W magazynie zasada ta nie obowiązuje. Walki: Walki mogą być trzech rodzajów: ---------------------------------------------------------'1 v 1:' Każdy wojownik wykonuje ruchy po kolei na przemian, tak jak ma ustawione, np: runda1: => a wykonuje ruch <= b wykonuje ruch runda2: =>awykonuje ruch <=b wykonuje ruch =>a dzięki znacznej przewadze szybkości udaje się wykonać jeszcze jeden ruch w tej rundzie itd aż do padnięcia któregoś z wojowników lub do upłynięcia 50 rundy. ----------------------------------------------------------6 v 6, kolejno: jednocześnie walczy po jednym wojowniku z danej drużyny. Jeśli, któryś przegrywa w starciu to wystawiany zostaje kolejny wojownik aż do wyczerpania wszystkich wojowników w drużynie. Zasada walk taka sama jak wyżej -----------------------------------------------------------6 v 6, jednocześnie: zasady działania takiej walki nie jest jeszcze do końca opracowane, prawdopodobnie będzie to wyglądało w taki sposób, że ciosy będą wyprowadzane na przemian po kolei przez wszystkich wojowników, z tym, że przeciwnik który otrzyma obrażenia będzie wybierany losowo (im mniejsza jego szybkość w danej drużynie tym większa szansa że oberwie) np: EDIT: w Drużynie każdemu będzie można przydzielić rolę, np. Tank, Napastnik, Spec od walenia z dystansu itp. Podczas walki niestandardowej (tej) ruchy będą determinowane tymi rolami. Obrońcy będą pierwsi na siebie zbierali obrażenia, Napastnicy będą agresywnie atakowali będąc narażonymi na kontratak, Ci z dystansu beda walili atakami KI jednoczesnie nie mogąc oberwac dopoki obroncy są w grze itp itd drużyna1: 1a 2a 3a 4a 5a 6a, drużyna2: {1b} {2b} {3b} {4b} {5b} {6b} runda1: =>1a wykonuje ruch, trafia w {3b} <={1b} wykonuje ruch trafia w 4a =>2a wykonuje ruch trafia w {3b} (zbieg okoliczności, widać 3b ma najmniejszą szybkość z drugiej drużyny więc szansa trafienia w niego większa) <={2b} wykonuje ruch trafia w 1a. 1a dostał tyle obrażeń że padł i już nie ma kondycji. =>3a wykonuje ruch itd... ... <={6b} wykonuje ruch i trafia w 1a runda 2: <= {1b} wykonuje ruch (bo 1a już nie żyje więc nie ma go) =>2a wykonuje ruch <= {2b} wykonuje ruch itd aż do wybicia wszystkich z przeciwnej drużyny. Questy i misje: Questy to beda wydarzenia które są chronologicznie z bajki, np trzeba bedzie pomoc pokonac frezera itp, misje beda sie odblokowywaly po osiagnieciu jakiegos poziomu, po zdobyciu jakiegos osiagniecia, po zrobieniu czegos ukrytego (takie easter eggi) itp itd. no i beda jeszcze jakies eventy czasowe tworzone. Zastanawiam się co dać ze smoczymi kulami, czy zrobić tak że łącznie na całym serwerze w jednej chwili będzie tylko 7 smoczych kul, będzie je można znaleźć w dziczy (o ile wszystkie nie beda u typów jakichś leżały), będzie można nimi handlować na targu i jeśli się jakoś ze sobą odnajdą te osoby (powiążą, max 3 np. jedna osoba ma 3 kule, druga dwie i trzecia dwie) to każdy będzie miał po 1 życzeniu (np hajsy albo inne jakies ) jeśli wszystkie siedem kul będzie u dwóch typów to ten co ma ich więcej ma dwa życzenia a drugi jedno. Jeśli ktos zbierze 7 to ma 3 zyczenia. A ze bedzie ich lacznie tylko 7 na serwerze i trzeba miec wszystkieto zeby ich nie blokowac trzeba dac jakis limit ze od chwili znalezienia na koncie włączyć licznik np 5 dni i po pięciu dniach jak nie sprzeda albo nie znajdzie typów i życzenia nie zażyczy to mu po prostu zniknie z konta i sie w dziczy pojawi. może być też kilka zestawow smoczych kul, np ziemskie, nameczanskie i te z calego wszechswiata, i każde z planety tylko na tej planecie bedzie mozna znalezc i uzyc. UPDATE UPDATE 26.02.2016 w grze zarówno w questach jak i misjach bedzie mozna prosic do pomocy innych uzytkownikow, ale tylko z mniejszym poziomem UPDATE 3.03.2016 W eventach beda eventy rodzaju ze globalnie na planecie pojawi sie zloczynca z bardzo duza iloscia hp o danej godzinie, i kazdy bedzie mogl dolaczyc do walki po stronie dobra lub zla, tylko jeden raz, wtedy do puli hp druzyny dobrej lub zlej doda sie hp wojownika wystawionego przez gracza, jesli wytrzyma 10 rund to cos tam dostanie, jesli padnie to nic, jesli zada decydujacy cios to zajebista nagrode. Podróże - miedzy roznymi planetami beda trwaly rozne ilosci czasu, lepszy statek szybciej lata, pokonuje wiecej jednostek. Można wyruszyć w każdej chwili, długość będzie zależała od odległości między planetami na mapie. UPDATE 7.03.2016 POMYSŁ / KONCEPCJA - (prawie pewne, ze zmianami): W grze można wprowadzić oprócz głównych planet samogenerujące się poboczne planety (im więcej graczy tym więcej planet). Podobnie jak armia freezera w bajce i wiele innych złych charakterów można byłoby te planety podbijać / odbijać z rąk złoczyńców wyswobadzać jak Goku. Na planety trafiałoby się przypadkowo pomiędzy podróżami między głównymi planetami, bądź odnajdywałby je radar w warunkach losowych, bądź w specjalnej aktywności wyszukiwania ich. Aby podbić planetę trzeba by było pokonać jej obrońców. Po podbiciu można na niej pozostać aczkolwiek nie ma tam żadnych dziczy bądź jest tylko jedna i prawie wcale nie opłacalna. Planeta przynosi graczowi jakieś zyski czasowo, w pożywieniu, przedmiotach (gdy ją wyswobodzimy i mieszkańcy nam dziękują) bądź walucie (gdy ją podbijemy i jesteśmy agresorem i wymuszamy daniny na mieszkańcach). Gracz może również pozostawić na niej część swoich wojowników, aczkolwiek nadal będą się oni wliczali do limitu w magazynie. Po opuszczeniu planety tylko pozostawieni wojownicy będą jej strzegli. Inni gracze będą mogli trafić na nią i będą mogli ją odbić, będą jednak musieli pokonać ich obrońców. Tutaj pojawia się duże rozszerzenie rozgrywki, bowiem gracz może zostawić setkę słabszych wojowników a i tak pokonają oni sześciu wytrenowanych wystawionych przez atakującego. Broniący będzie mógł również zostawić tam mniejszą ilość ale za to bardziej wytrenowaną, pole do popisu jest ogromne: czy lepiej mieć dwie trzy planety dobrze zarabiające i trzymać na nich mocną świtę czy lepiej porozrzucanych wojowników po wielu planetach i zewsząd zbierać po trochu. Nadaje to również sporo rywalizacji pomiędzy graczami, ilość posiadanych planet, zarobki z nich, stowarzyszeniowe planety, może nawet całe gwiazdozbiory, panowanie nad jakimś procentem terytorium w całej grze przez stowarzyszenie lub jednego gracza. Wraz z rozrastaniem się gry, mógłby rozszerzać się wszechświat gry, dodałoby to nowy wymiar rozgrywce. Oprócz przejścia wszystkich misji, questów codziennych, kolekcji wojowników, szukania rzadkich wojowników itp itd będzie jeszcze walka miedzy stowarzyszeniami na terytoriach itp itd. UPDATE 11.03.2016 Smocze kule - pozostają dostępne dla Stowarzyszeń. Ogólnie Stowarzyszenia będą miałe następujące funkcje: *Ranking stowek na podstawie rankingu graczy *Walki między stowkami *Ranking na podstawie tych walk *Panowanie nad danym terytorium w świecie gry *Ranking na podstawie zajmowanego obszaru w grze *Kwatera stowarzyszenia na jednej z planet (aby założyć stow gracz musi mieć planete) *Podbijanie planet stowarzyszeniowe (planeta należy do stow a nie do gracza w takim przypadku) *Poszukiwanie i zbieranie smoczych kul Smocze kule byłyby rozsiane po całym świecie gry, jesli stowarzyszenie zbierze 7 to wtedy jest gruba imba. Są życzenia, takie jak: -kaska na konto stowki -bajerancka kwatera -bajerancki statek kosmiczny -jakiś datek dla kazdego czlonka -jakies bajery w kwaterze typu szybkie leczenie, bonusy do walk, treningi